Never Marked
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: What if Zoey was never marked? Never meet Neferet, Stevie Rae, Stark, or any of the others. Just a normal human, with a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, that is until murders of women are committed through out Oklahoma. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, well all except for the plot. That's all my doing.

* * *

**

Zoey Redbird, a normal human. What if Zoey was never marked? Never meet Neferet, Stevie Rae, Stark, or any of the others. Just a normal human, with a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, that is until murders of women are committed through out Oklahoma.

The red fledglings were never made by Zoey. Neferet has made them. Some of the red fledglings chose humanity over evil. The evil fledglings sided with Neferet killed innocent humans, one by one, helping Neferet make the world for vampyes and vampyes only, which is why Kalona is freed.

Although Zoey wasn't known by the House of Night, she was known by Nyx, the goddess of all vampyes even through she wasn't marked. Nyx signaled her. One night she has a dream, a dream of a beautiful goddess, who tells her she is the only one that can save the lives of women everywhere. She tells her, the Queen, Tsi Sgili, is the High Priestess of the House of Night, Neferet.

Neferet has freed Kalona, the fallen angel and Nyx's ex-warrior. He is a terrible man, raping women, forcing them to have his children. He, now freed from the earth, is seeking his revenge to women everywhere. For trapping him in the earth and forcing him to lose the only woman he actually loved, A-ya meaning 'me', who just so happens to look exactly like Zoey.

Zoey, the re-carination of A-ya, is the only one who can stop him. But being the fragile human she is, she could also get hurt maybe even killed in the process maybe fall in love too but with who? Kalona? The evil man set to destroy all women? Or Stark? The man who she meets along the journey and has chosen to devote his life to her, to be her warrior? Or will she stay the way she was born, human, staying with Heath and forget all that has happened? Will she be to fight evil and love? Who will she chose? What life will she chose?

* * *

**An: So what do you think? Should I do it? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, well all except for the plot. That's all my doing. Oh, and there might be some problems with this chapter 'cause I'm updating it from my iPod Touch. Thanks to "I eat gummy bears" for teaching me how! **

**Summary: **

What if Zoey was never marked? Never meet Neferet, Stevie Rae, Stark, or any of the others. Just a normal human, with a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, that is until murders of women are committed through out Oklahoma.

***Chapter 1***

**

* * *

**

**_Zoey_**

"Zoey! Get up you have to go to Kayla's!" yelled my stupid mother. Yes, I called my mother stupid. She hasn't always been stupid, just for the past 3 years she has. 3 years ago she married John Heffer, a member of The People of Faith, and she turned into his slave like she doesn't do against him neither does she have free will, it's like John is her god, puh-lese! He has skinny chicken legs, and is getting a gut. His eyes, like his soul, are a washed-out, cold, brown color. He pretends to be a good father.

Just to get my siblings and me to like him he bribed my sister with a credit card and my little brother with video games but with me his little game didn't work unlike my siblings I actually have a brain.

He also made my mother a devotee to god. I mean I love god and everything but being Cherokee I pray to both god and my ancestors. My mother has forgotten all about her religion, she even forgot her mother, my grandma who I deeply love. John made my mom think that her mom was a witch, even though she knew it wasn't true.

I love her and everything but she needs to see the cold, cold man John is. She calls him my 'daddy' or 'father' um…hello! He ain't my daddy, father or whatever! My daddy is the man who abandoned me, I don't care if he did, I still love him! So what if he left when I was 3 at least he stayed for 3 years of my life! However, John has ruined 3 years of my life. He says I'm a bratty teenager, FYI I am a teenager!

Stupid, idiot, asshole, motherfucker, I can go on and on with names for him but as you can see I have to go to Kayla's house to help her with her party tomorrow. Kayla's my best friend so is Heath but right now he's my drug taking, alcohol drinking boyfriend. I know what you're thinking; you're saying why are you fucking dating him! The answer to that is I have know fucking idea.

I get off my head and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I grab my multi ruched red tank, black skinny jeans, jewel leather sandals, and my friendship bracelet Kayla gave to me. **(Outfit on profile) **She has one too but in pink mine is black.

I take a quick shower and change into my outfit. I know I look like I'm going to some event but it's cute. I grab my sweater and put it on also getting my bag. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen to see my John reading the newspaper, mom cooking, my sister, Lindsey, **(AN: I don't know her name. I know her little brothers name is Kevin. But they never mentioned her sisters' name. So I'm just going to name her Lindsey) **fixing her nails, oh, and she was wearing a shirt that showed too much cleavage and shorts that were too high. I can't believe mom and John aren't scolding her! But when I wear shorts that aren't even past mid-thigh they get all, "You're not wearing that! You look like a slut or whore! Take that off and put on something more appropriate!" How come she's allowed to wear something that shows more skin than what I wear! I mean come on!

"Good morning sweetie, I like your outfit. Now hurry up and eat. Kayla wants you over by 10." my mother smiled, setting my breakfast on the island. I put my bag down on the floor and start eating.

"Zoey, Lindsey needs a ride to the mall could you please take her." I nodded. I remembered Lindsey got in a car crash yesterday. Now she needs a job to pay off the repairs.

"What! No! I'm not driving with her! She's an embarrassment!" Lindsey shouted, jumping off her chair, almost knocking it over.

"She's is not. She will drive seeing that you have damaged you car and need a ride."

"But-" she was cut off by John yelling, "No! She will drive you and that's final!"

"Fine, but I don't know her." she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, which just showed more cleavage.

I finished my breakfast quietly and fast. "Mom, do I have to pick her up afterward?"

"No, John will." she said picking up my plate.

"Okay, 'cause I'm coming home at 10pm. I have to help Heath study with the geometry test tomorrow."

My mom was about say something but was stopped by John saying, "No, you will be home by 8. I don't want to staying late with that boy. I don't trust him."

"You don't know him like do. He promised me he would do anything till I was ready."

"He's a man, so he's just like every other guy. He wants sex."

"No! A promise is a promise! Just because never met him don't mean you can judge him. I'm stopping this conversation and we are never coming back to this subject."

"You can't stop this conversation. I am your father and you will listen to me."

"You're not my father! How dare you say that! You will never be my father! I won't accept you. My mom might accept you but I don't, she just a slave to you!"

"Zoey! You will not speak to your father like that! Listen to him!" yelled my mom.

Anger rose in my body and blurted out, "See! You his slave! You're listening to him! Mom, you have known Heath and you were best friends with his mom. You loved Heath like a son, and now you're saying he is like every other man!"

"Zoey, you will listen and come home at 8. That's it, no arguing. There have been murders of girls and women all over Oklahoma. They start when the sun sets. The sun sets at 8:51pm today, I want to you home before that."

"What if there's traffic? The sun sets and I'm murdered? I bet, John and you will be happy to have me out of your hair."

"Zoey! Stop! Just stop! Never say that! Go to Kayla's now and come home before 8. Okay?"

"Whatever, let's go slut." I said to Lindsey.

"Mom! Did you hear that!" she said. I rolled my eyes. She acts like a baby.

"Zoey!"

"Fine! Sorry Lindsey. _That you're such a whore._" I whispered the last part to myself.

"Thank you." she smiled, pushing me while walking past me.

"Bitch." I grumbled, following her.

I got in the car and drove to the mall, dropped the idiot off and driving to Kayla's.

I turned on the radio to my favorite station. My favorite song, "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz come on but was cut off by the anchor saying, "Sorry, for interrupting but we have just got news of last night's murders. Hannah Martin, Kristin Morman, and Isabel Matson. 3 murders last night, all in Tulsa, Oklahoma near the House of Night. The police have reported that they all have been drained of blood and scars are left on the neck. They all have been seen near the House of Night supposedly visiting their siblings that evening says the mothers of these girls. Witnesses say they saw them near the House of Night but they soon disappeared inside, never coming out. At around 7:30 this morning the bodies were found near the lake nearby the House of Night. To a warning to the people of Oklahoma. Please do not go out after sun set, the murders are known to start around that time. Please heed what I say. I repeat please do not go out after sunset. Thank you and now back to our regularly scheduled programming."

Then came on the song. My eyebrows creased, "Murders? At the House of Night? Isn't Kayla's brother there?" **(AN: I know Kayla has no brother but I had to use it for something later on in this chapter) **

I sped to Kayla's house; thankfully no police officers caught me. I parked in her driveway and ran to the door.

I knocked rapidly. Kayla opened the door and said, "Hey Z, come on in." she moved aside, letting me in.

"Hey K, hey this just a random question. Could we go visit your brother?"

"Um, why? I thought you didn't like him?" she asked.

"I don't but I have to ask him something. I don't know what yet but I just have a feeling to talk to him."

"Z, are you okay? You usually aren't this."

"Please Kayla; I just need to talk to him for a few minutes." I begged.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay, fine. But you owe me."

"Thank you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my car, she stopped and I looked at her questioning her with my eyes.

"Hello! Do you not see I'm still in my pajamas?" she gestured to her pajama's.

"Doesn't matter."

"Z, the House of Night boys are hot as hell."

"Their not _that_ hot."

"Yes they are! There are hot dudes at the House of Night."

"Their not that hot." I repeated

"Z come on! You and I both know they are the hottest of the hottest!"

"Ugh, fine go change but fast."

"Thanks!" she yelled running back into the house. I sighed. She's crazy. She's right about the guys at the house of Night are hot. Even though I haven't seen Kayla's brother ever since he got marked, he might be hot, I think? My phone vibrated in my bag shaking me from my thoughts. It was a text, from an unknown number. I opened the text it said.

_Zoey, I know you and I never talk but I know Kayla won't believe me or even come here. I want you to come here to the House of Night I need to tell you something. I have a feeling you'll believe me. I know you can't trust me but please some here and hear me out. Oh, and say that you're my girlfriend here to talk to me. It'll help you get in. And come alone. –Jason _

Weird? I texted him back.

_I was coming anyway. But why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend? Why not your sister, or cousin? –Zoey_

He texted back as soon as I sent it.

_Because they know my family, they know Kayla's my sister and my cousin is my cousin. But they don't know my girlfriend so if they don't know who you are then it'll help. I gotta go. Meet me in my room, they'll show you where it is. Bye._

–_Jason_

_Okay, bye –Zoey_

I closed my phone just as Kayla stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Kayla, change of plans I have to get something for my grandma so I have to go out of town to give it to her. So I'll just drop you off at the mall 'kay?" I lied, remembering Jason wanted me to come alone. "Alright, I'll call when I'm finished."

We both got in the car and drove her to the strip mall that had Party City.

"Thanks Z. Bye." Kayla said getting out.

"Alright, see ya." I waved. I drove off to Tulsa and stopped in front of the House of Night. And damn was it big! I wonder how many vampyes there are in there! I parked in the driveway and went to the gate. Two big, hot men were there, I'm guessing they're the warriors that are protecting the school from the murders.

I smiled walking up to them. "Hello boys, I'm looking for Jason."

"Jason? Jason Jackson? Or Jason Edwards, miss?" one of the men asked.

"Edwards. I'm his girlfriend; I need to speak with him. It's very important; it has to go directly to him."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Hmm, wow he has one hot human girlfriend. Usually vampyes think human girls aren't hot but you, are one hot human and not to be disrespectful sexy too." I blushed, looking down.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Well, let me tell the high priestess so she knows the hot girlfriend of Jason Edwards is here. You may go in. Richard show her to Jason's room."

They opened the gate and Richard walked me to Jason's room.

"Here is Sir Jason's room. He will be up in a few minutes, my lady." he smiled, opening the door and letting me in.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, my lady." he smiled, closing the door. I walked to his bed and sat down, sighing. His bed was soft and comfortable, he must he happy here. I looked around the room. He had a picture of his family, 3 beds, a laptop on the nightstand, books on the bookshelf; I never knew he liked reading. I walked to the bookshelf and took a book out, _**Brothers Karamazov**_**by Fyodor Dostoevsky**. I turned it around and read the summary. It's good, I opened the first page, it had something in cursive, _For you my son. Your mother and I will always love you James Stark. _

James Stark? Who is he? Does he live in this room? Are these his books? The door opening pulled me away from my thoughts; I looked up to see Jason with 9 other people behind him.

"Zoey, finally! What took you so long?" Jason said, walking up to be and hugging me. I was shocked; Jason and I never talked, touched, or looked at each other for as long as I knew him.

"I, um, had to drop Kayla at the mall so she could get the stuff for the party we're throwing tomorrow. And do you know how long it took me to get from Broken Arrow to here." I said hugging him back.

"Oh, how's Kayla?"

"Oh, she great, awesome, fantastic. Actually she's happy you're gone, now we have a second closet for both her and my clothes." I laughed.

"Hey! I told her she couldn't do that! I can't believe you let her!"

"Hey, I needed a second closet." I said innocently.

"Whatever let me introduce you to my friends." he gestured to the group at the door.

"Okay." I said putting the book back where I found it.

"This is Erik and Stark, my roommates." he said. Pointing to a black haired, hot, sexy, blue eyed, boy about 19 then to a brown haired, hot, sexy, red eyed boy about my age.

"Hello, Zoey right?" smiled Erik, he blue eyes twinkling.

"Um, yeah, Erik right?" I laughed a little.

"Yes, you're very beautiful." he said lifting my hand and kissing it.

"Well, uh, thanks." Surprised at what he I turned who I assumed was Stark.

"Hello, you must be Stark."

"Yes, you're Zoey? Jason told us about you, but he didn't mention you were hot." I giggled but stopped myself, I remember Heath, he wouldn't like if I let these guys hit on me.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't even be letting you guy do this. I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, we know, Jason." Erik said.

"Yes, he…wait what? Jason? My boyfriend?" I caught myself.

"Yes, Jason told us you were his girlfriend." Stark said.

I turned to face Jason, "Jason, why did you lie? You know I'm dating Heath. You knew we were dating by Heath he told you he and I have been dating for 3 years he told you before you got marked. And you're his best friend." I said pointing to his mark.

He grabbed my hand and said, "I had to tell them that, Neferet would have found out your just a normal human here for no reason and she would have found out why you were here too."

"Neferet? Who's she?"

"The high priestess of Nyx, our goddess, and the leader of this school."

"I think I've heard of her, from, um, Heath, he told me he visited you on parent visitations every month."

"Yeah he did, but I couldn't tell him because I didn't know about this till now and he would have killed me if I asked you pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Ugh, whatever, go back to the intros." I said pulling away from him.

"That's Stevie Rae the short blond with the red tattoos, Shaunee is the African princess, Erin the Jessica Simpson look alike but skinnier and way better curves like you, sorry I shouldn't have said that, Heath might get mad, anyway, that's Aphrodite the hot hag from hell and is proud of it, that's Daius (I don't if that's how you spell his name but I'm lazy to get the book to check.)

"The boyfriend and warrior of Aphrodite, that's Damien the brown, cute, gay guy. And just because I said he was cute does _not _mean I'm gay. And that's Jack the black haired, cute but gay boy. Again I'm not gay."

"I wasn't going to say you were how dare you say that!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever, oh, how's your sexy sister?" he smirked.

I slapped his arm and said, "She's more whore-ish and slutty. Such a bitch. Come on, no guy in there right mind would go for a clingy slut. How do I get yelled at for wearing a tank top but she gets to wear a shirt that shows a lot of cleavage? Not that I would want to wear those shirts but really? It's like John likes that she's half naked around the house and school, that's just ew! Old man with his 'daughter' gross in many ways!"

"Looks like you still hate her."

"Oh, I will never like her; she is the worst big sister in the world and the sluttiest of the sluttiest, sluts look at her say wow, what a slut."

Everyone laughed, "Wow, still funny." said Jason, patting my back.

"I got in trouble because of her today. I called her a slut in front of my mom and John and they chastised me 3 times today! I get yelled at for saying John's not and never will be handsome or my father well I didn't say he wasn't handsome out loud 'cause then it's boarding school, and then yelled at for saying that I'm going to help Heath study for the geo test tomorrow and that I'm coming home at ten, then yelled at for calling Lindsey a slut!"

"Why do you have to help Heath?"

"Drinking idiot that's why, he's damaging his brain by it. I can't believe I'm still with him. It's like a roller coaster we go on and off."

"He drinks? He never told me that."

"Well being his girlfriend, I know more things then his friends."

"Wow, that hurts well enough of this let's get to business." he said clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, I have a question. Why am I here? Why did you call me? Well to be more accurate text me here?"

"That's three, but whatever. Kayla can't help us because she's a useless human."

"I'm a human moron!" I yelled.

"I know but you're special."

"Special as in mentally retarded or special as in the good way?" I asked, everyone laughed.

"Wow she's funny. I like her." said Damien.

"Thank you." I looked at Jason. "Go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying Kayla's useless, I texted you because we need your help."

"Me help vampyes? I think you can help yourselves. I'm just a fragile human."

"Zoey, listen. You're special as in the good kind. You can help us."

"No I can't. I'm a human, I have bigger problems."

"Like what?" he question raising an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend issues, family issues, school, and stuff."

"Not important enough. Come on Z. I know we never got along but we need your help."

"Yeah, Zoey, Nyx has told Aphrodite about you. Jason just happened to know you through his sister." said Stevie Rae.

"I don't know, I have to think about it. But first tell me what the problem is."

"Okay, you know the murders of women happening around the House of Night?" I nodded. "It's not the normal fledglings, the fledglings like Stark and Stevie Rae but they chose humanity. These ones have chosen to take the side of Neferet; she's evil and trying to bring back this fallen angel, Kalona. He is looking for his love and is telling Neferet to kill these women 'cause women have trapped him in the earth. He wants to make this world for vampyes and immortal beings so does Neferet. Nyx told Aphrodite that you're the one who can save these women but never told her why. We need you to help."

Wow. Just wow. Shocked, I walked to the door.

"Zoey, will you help?" Jason said quietly.

"I, I have to think about it." I said shaking my head, walking out of the room and out of the House of Night.

* * *

**An: What do you think of the first chapter? Tell what you think in a review! **


End file.
